


Six years worth of Holidays

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Ironqrow Week 2021 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Family, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: The six years that James and Qrow had known each other and their holidays.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104386
Kudos: 3





	Six years worth of Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Vacations/Home for the Holidays

**The first holiday they spent together was when they first met.**  
Qrow and James each had no other plans so they spent it in Atlas, playing cards and other games a like. Qrow convinced James to shut off his scroll for once. James for a long tie, was able to relax.

It was a nice little holiday.

**The second was when they started dating.**  
They stay in Vale this time. At this point they were close to a year of dating and Qrow wanted to introduce James to the family.

Everyone had liked James, the kids adored him. Ruby kept asking questions about all the types of weaponries and machinery. C had taken a liking to him and called him, Jam Jam. Qrow thought he would not like the name, but to his surprise he loved it. She would be the only one to call him that.

Raven liked him enough. Which meant that this was a compliant, considering she did not like most people. He met Summer and Izzy who were lovely people to hangout with. Qrow had the best woman in his life even if they were only just friends and co-parents.

**The third holiday was when tragedy had stuck that year.**  
Summer and Izzy had died. There were several custody cases for the children and Qrow had been stressed to the limit. The funerals that had to be planned, the trauma that needed to be addressed, the other relatives to fight. James was his solid rock throughout the whole ordeal.

James wanted to surprise Qrow. They had chatted that Qrow and the kids could not leave the kingdom because it would have looked as if Qrow was “kidnapping the children”, according to the lawyer’s advice.

James turned up with the Aces Ops, Winter and Whitley, who had gotten close with Qrow and his family, during the break.

The kids were happy and each paired up with an Aces Ops. Ruby and Harriet were playing a racing game. Robin and Clover were telling stories to each other. Nora and Elm were having a wrestling competition. Marrow and Sparrow were talking about colors and warm drinking. Vine, Winter, Whitley and C were watching tv with Vine.

With the kids being taken care of James turned to Qrow, who seemed both exhausted and relieved at the same time. He pulled him into his arms and led them to the bedroom. When the door closed, Qrow broke down in his arms and cried. He cried from the stress, the fear and the exhaustion of the entire year. James just held him and left him cry.

James was there for him and the kids. And will always be.

**The fourth year was neither in Vale nor Atlas, but in Vacuo.**  
The court cases were closed and done, restricting orders were in place, estates were settled, wills distributed and spirits were calm and high again.

The couple decided that they wanted a break from their two kingdoms and try something new. It was a huge trip with Xiao-Long’s, the Ace Ops, Ironwood-Watts’s, Schnees (without Jacques. Yeah for divorces) and their family.

The kids seemed to enjoy themselves quite well making new friends with Sun and Stella Wukong. Sun seemed to be the male version of Yang. Stella was really attached to C and seemed to make her open more. All the youngest girls of the group got together and formed a strong friendship. That was the day, team DAWN was formed and would be one of the most famous teams next to team STRQ, RWBY and JNPR.

They were at the beach where both men watching the younger generations play. Marrow and Clover had gotten together along with Harriet and Winter. They held off from saying something for fear of it affecting their relationship. They were sweating with nervousness and felt immense relief when James told them that it does not matter as long as they are professional on the job.

They were laying down on the sand reading a book and chatting with the other adults. Qrow looked at James and could not wait to marry him one day.

**The fifth year was after their wedding and was just with the two of them.**  
The kids were with relatives, jobs were handled and that no one was in danger.

They laid in bed, naked, breathless and lost in each other's arms. They have two weeks of paradise and were going to enjoy each other’s company. Two weeks in Mistral what ever will they do. Whatever they desired

The wedding was great, the kids were awesome and at the wedding reception C did not call James, Jam Jam, the term she had been using for years.

She called him

Dad

In front of others, she was making a public statement.

She had two dads. Qrow and James.

James was balling up with emotions when he heard that and cried when she went up to hug him. He never knew he could feel such warmth from one group of people. A group of loving people that were there for him and his family. The family that involved a bunch of crazy shenanigans, tears, pain and laughter that he would never change for the world.

**The sixth year was back from the beginning. They had a holiday in Atlas.**  
The kids were playing card games with Sparrow winning most of the rounds. The twins cried cheating and C was just happy about playing.

The men just watched their little family play their game. They would join in if it got out of hand.

They would just brisk in the peace they had, because they where they found the most peace.

Home


End file.
